


What makes a hero II

by Servena



Series: What makes a hero [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Heroism, Rescue, Sharing a Body, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “The building will collapse!” - „Yeah, uh, there’s a creepy woman here and I think she’s got it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

Supergirl shifted her stance when she felt the building shake above her. “Where are you?!” she asked over radio. “These people have to be evacuated, I don’t know how long this will be stable!”

The voice of her sister answered her. “Hold on for a little longer, Kara, we’re on our way.”

“I’ll do my best”, she said through gritted teeth.

She watched the sky for a helicopter to get the people off the roof, but there were just some fluffy white clouds. Come on, hurry, she thought. If the building crumbled to pieces, there would be nothing left to hold up.

Suddenly she felt the weight being lifted off her hands. She looked around, half expecting to see her cousin once again coming to her rescue. Instead, she saw a strange woman standing down in the parking lot. Her appearance seemed not of this world, it was dark and shifting like a shadow. She had both hands raised and apparently held the building up by sheer force of will.

Supergirl hesitated to abandon her post. After all, she didn’t know if this stranger was to be trusted. But the cracks that were growing in the walls made the decision for her.

“Hey!” she called down. “Can you hold this for a moment so I can get those people off the roof?”

The stranger’s voice was dark and – well, quite strange. “The building will not fall until I allow it.”

“Great”, Supergirl muttered and launched herself up into the air. “I’m gonna start evacuation now”, she reported over the radio.

Her sister’s answer came immediately. „You can’t! The building will collapse!”

„Yeah, uh, there’s a creepy woman here and I think she’s got it.”

“What?! Kara, what is going on? Kara?”

She didn’t answer anymore. Four times she had to fly back and forth between the roof and the ground until all people were safe.  All the while the building groaned and more cracks sprung up, but it didn’t shift one centimetre.

When she landed for the final time, setting down a woman who ran over to her husband, she said, “Okay, all safe. You can let go now!”

The strange woman let her hands sink down. In the same moment, the building crumbled with a tired groan until there was only a pile of rubble left.

“Wow”, Supergirl breathed out. She stepped closer and held her hand out. “I’m Supergirl, by the way. Thanks for your help, that was great!”

The woman just tilted her head and looked at her hand, making no move to reach out herself. “I am the Enchantress.”

Supergirl pulled her hand back. “That’s a cool name!”

The sound of a nearing helicopter made her look up. The door was opened before the helicopter had even landed and she could see her sister looking out, hair being tousled by the wind. “Kara!”

She just waved and smiled.

When she turned back around, the Enchantress was gone.

 

 _That went better than expected_ , June mumbled in the corner of her mind.


End file.
